Twisted Fate
by BunniRin
Summary: Hinamori Amu,a girl who suffered from a heartbreak and put on a lot of weight transfers to Seiyo Middle Sch and takes an interest in Tsukiyomi Ikuto,the biggest playboy and she gets humiliated by him . She goes to Korea on that same day & comes back four years later with a brand new her and ends up in the same school and class as Ikuto.Will fate intertwine them or hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,sorry for my absence for like a year...But i'll discontinue Ripped Heart until something comes into my mind urghh...Meanwhile please tolerate with me and enjoy this new shugo chara fanfiction ... Twisted Fate ;)**

 **Ikuto: This story better be a good one :/**

 **Amu: Hey Rin!**

 **Rin: Hi..Long time no see ;)**

 **Ikuto: HEY FOR ONCE ACKNOWLEDGE MY PRESENCE**

 **Amu: So what were you doing all this time?  
**

 **Rin: Oh,i became a Kpop fan and studied for my major exam this year xD**

 **Amu: Nice...**

 **Ikuto: *Sniffs* Everyone hates me T^T**

 **Amu : *Ignores Ikuto* Rin does not own Shugo Chara she only owns the plot for this story! *Continues chatting with Rin***

 **Amu POV**

It was just a normal school day,like always...I always dreaded school because everyone would insult me because i'm fat...I used to be popular in my previous school...Rose Star middle school...However ever since my ex,Tadase,broke up with me i locked myself up in my room for a month and just kept snacking...Without realizing,i gained 7kg and just kept gaining but its fine for me since no more guys will harass me and give me love letters.

But for some reason i just had to take an interest in Tsukiyomi Ikuto,the biggest playboy in Seiyo Middle School .But something draws me closer to him.. without realizing my hands started moving by up a pen and writing a..Love letter?..

"Think that i should probably ask him out so that i can find out that 'something' "I thought to myself and i started writing.

And with the last sentence i ended the letter and placed it into an envelope...I looked at the clock and it was 7.20am...OH CRAP SCHOOL STARTS AT 7.30AM I'M DEAD!And i rushed to prepare myself.

 **Ikuto POV**

 **In school...**

God...Why must i come to school every single day it's so boring,the fangirls are forever so lame and i have to play along with them since they provide me entertainment and blah blah sick of them pshh..

"RINGGGGGG!"The school bell rang.

I entered the classroom and Mrs Alice was not she probably went all out at drinking last night as usual.

"IKUTOO~~What is mai darlling thinking?About me?"The ever so annoying Saaya said.

I smirked."Of course i am.."I replied with a wink..'Like hell i will think about a girl wearing sponge and act like she has big boobs'I thought to myself.

And she clinged onto me "IKUTOO~~" and that was all she said..And gosh her perfume smells like some insect spray.

The classroom door suddenly slammed open and it was...The one and only Hinamori Amu ,considered a loser because of her plump i thought that she was quite pretty if she could lose some weight...

"Read this and meet me after school."Hinamori Amu placed a letter on my sure it was a love letter and before i could control myself,my outer character came out.

"No thanks,why would i even look at a pig like u tsk."I said then Saaya and her gang started laughing and kicking her.I could tell she was about to cry but why would i ruin my reputation for someone like her?I rolled my eyes and looked outside the window.

 **Amu POV**

Fuck that Ikuto,fuck that bitchy hair twirled like one crazy woman Saaya.

WHAT DID THEIR PARENTS EVEN TEACH THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!NOT TO JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER,IMMATURE KIDS THINKING THEY OWN THE WORLD.

I stomped on the floor and ankle hurt from the kicks Saaya and her pathetic gang."Gosh..."I whispered.I could never make it home like this...

My phone started vibrating."Mom" The caller's be something again..

"Yes mom?"I said

"Amu,we have to fly to Korea due to your father's work.I'll fetch you after school and don't worry i'll pack your luggage for you."She said

"For how long?.."I i was glad i could finally be gone from Japan

"4 years,you would be in high school when we come back."She said.

"Oh, ok."I said,i was happy that i need not continue my other 3 years of middle school pain because of the pathetic people who thinks they own the world..Pfft

And then i continued the rest of the day with my ankle hurting T^T\

After school,my parents did fetch me and we went to the airport.I sighed a last sigh and whispered "Sayonara..Japan".Hopefully when i come back,i'm completely different.

 **Ikuto POV**

 **The next day..**

Mrs Alice came to school and announced that Hinamori Amu went to Korea and would not be coming back for 4 years straight.

She...Did not decided to do so because of me...Right? **(A/N:GOSH IKUTO STOP THINKING SO HIGHLY OF URSELF PFFT!)**

 **TBC**

 **Rin: How was that ? :D**

 **Amu: Did you have to make me fat ... T^T**

 **Rin: Hey don't worry you'll be back thin and beautiful soon enough**

 **Ikuto: HEY WHAT THE HECK WHY DID I HARM AMU?**

 **Rin: Technically it was Saaya and her gang not you**

 **Amu: *Snickers*And chats with Rin again..**

 **Ikuto: Review to save my life ... T^T**

 **Rin: Uhm yeah...Review for more ! :3 Bubaii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW GUYS I'M SUPER SORRY FOR CHAPTER 1,THERE WERE TONS OF ERRORS T^T I DIDN'T CHECK THE DOC AND JUST PUBLISHED IT OML I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY!**

 **Rin : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Amu : What's up with the long 'i's o.O**

 **Rin : Sorry i'm so tired tha-**

 **Ikuto : HEY GIVE ME A KISSING SCENE WITH AMU**

 **Amu : Ew shut up Ikuto who wants to ... kkkkk-i-ssssss with u**

 **Rin : *Dozes off while Ikuto and Amu quarrels***

 **Ikuto : BAKA,why are u stuttering? *Smirks***

 **Rin : *Smacks Ikuto while dreaming*DISCLAIMER AND FOR ONCE SHUT THE DUCK UP**

 **Amu : *Snickers*Rin does not own Shugo Chara,she only owns the plot of this story ;) *Rolls on the floor laughing while looking at Ikuto's red slap mark on his cheek***

 **Amu POV**

 **Four Years Later**

"Amu-chan,Amu-chan,AMU-CHANNNNN!"My mother shouted while waking me up.I was back in Japan after 4 years and i lost weight because i only ate kimchi in Korea.. i guess i'm healthier and its a good change since i will not get judged by kiddos again.

"Hai hai,I'm awake now mum..."I said and my mother went to prepare breakfast.

My life changed a lot,my father inherited "Easter" company because he was the best potential one since his boss was single for all his life...

So we live in a mansion beside...Tsukiyomi family and Souma family then beside Tsukiyomi family is Fujisaki family and Sanjou family , beside Souma family is Mashiro family lastly,Yuiki family...

Kinda ridiculous that i am still connected to Tsukiyomi Ikuto.I will never forget what he did to me,but from what i know,his father owns the whole row of mansions ,i bet he'll be so shocked to see me.

I passed by the "Ami's practice room" and saw Ami .She have been doing well ever since we came back from Korea,she have a total of 3 albums and they are sold across the world in 12 hours and there are millions of them.I feel so proud to be her sister :3

When i reached the dining table,i greeted my parents and started to eat.I finished my food and head out for my 1st day in school with my "cool and spicy" character.I somehow had it 2 years after i left for Korea.I went out and saw all of the kids from the mansions boarding Tsukiyomi's lamborghini since it was the biggest and longest.I saw a tanned guy with brown hair and green eyes pointing at me and talking.I rolled my eyes and boarded my own lamborghini with my chauffeur,Aki.

"Good morning,Ms Amu"

"Good morning to you too"I said giving a slight smile before he drove me to Seiyo High School.

 **Kukai POV**

Wow,is that gal the "Hinamori Amu" whose father own Easter corporation?! She's pretty...Those honey golden eyes so pretty and she rolled eyes at me like WHAT THE HECK?!No one rolls their eyes infront of Souma Kukai the prince of populars **(A/N : This is so random AHAH)**!

"OI,KUKAI BAKA!"Ikuto shouted.

"What?"I asked

"We're here."He said lamely.

I didn't bother to reply because the hot chick,Hinamori Amu was walking into the school's entrance like a princess.

"Don't you think she should join our group?"I asked Ikuto,nudging his elbow.

"Well she would do perfectly if she becomes the queen of the group since the principal have been complaining..."He replied

"Wouldn't she be better if she's the princess ,me and her will be like a perfect match..."I mumbled before hurriedly getting off the car before Rima slapped my ass.

 **Ikuto POV**

I knew Amu,the girl who is a fat lil pig,she lost so much weight after 4 years..Impressive and she's hawt af..

'Hmm,new toy to play with eh..Hope she becomes the queen of the populars instead of Saaya..Since today they are deciding the position for the queen or princess.'I thought to myself and smirked.

 **At the school hall**

 **Amu POV**

Gosh,what the heck is this?An assembly just to decide the "queen" or the "princess" of the populars group?Why do they even have such thing .Sure it might be for those who are good in academic and other areas but don't the school have something better to do .

"OH MY LORD,I AM GOING TO BE THE QUEEN FOR SURE!"The ever-so-annoying and owns a cancerous voice Saaya ,her dogs are still with her. As if matters to me if she's queen but i'll give her back my revenge soon enough.

"Now i will announce the current members of the populars."The school admin said.

 **(A/N:Btw i randomly mixed this LMAO)**

"The third prince,Sanjou Kairi"She said and everyone started screaming.

"The third princess,Yuiki Yaya"Screaming continues...

"The second prince,Fujisaki Nagihiko"Screaming continues...

"The second princess,Mashiro Rima"Screaming continues...

"The prince,Souma Kukai"He was the guy that was talking about me earlier...And the screaming continued -.-

"The King,Tsukiyomi Ikuto"Screams went beyond control and i almost puked right there and then.

"The appointed queen is ... "

 **TBC**

 **Rin : Cliffhanger Hehe ;)**

 **Ikuto : HEY WHY IS KUKAI TOUCHING MY GURL**

 **Rin : He did not touch "Ur gurl"**

 **Kukai : Yo Rin**

 **Rin : Heiii *Does buddy punch with Kukai* Where's Amu?**

 **Amu : Uh,hi..Ku- Everyone**

 **Ikuto : *Dark aura surrounding him***

 **Kukai : Ma ma...Ikuto *Sweatdrops***

 **Rin : Review for more chapters and to give me motivation! :3**

 **Kukai : Yas yas *Dark Ikuto creeps behind him and bash him up***

 **Okay so i really need people to review my stories now because a lot's happening in my life right now so i might stop writing fanfictions until i feel like coming back to the community but i really appreciate if you just take a bit of time to actually express how this story is to you?Like if its good or need improvements ;) Then i'll probably get motivated again...Hopefully :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so i've decided to at least post a few chapters before my SUPER DUPER BUSY WEEK comes ;) And i got 51/55 for my prelims writing exam WOOT!Thanks for those who support my fanfictions :D I love yall :3**

 **Rin : OKAI HI EVERYONE**

 **Ikuto : Urusai baka**

 **Rin : Nani?*Dark aura***

 **Ikuto : Nott-hing ...**

 **Kukai : Ne Rin , where's Amu?  
**

 **Rin : Sleeping DUH It's 3.23am dood on a FREAKING SUNDAY**

 **Kukai : Oh...Nights...**

 **Rin : DISCLAIMER!**

 **Utau : Rin does not own Shugo Chara,only this fanfiction...Wait why am i here?O.o**

 **Amu POV**

"And the appointed queen is...Oh wait,sorry the queen's position is only decided tomorrow,we will announce the princess instead."The school admin announced.

"What the heck?I put on layers of makeup just for it...Pfft,wasting my makeup!"Saaya said.

I rolled my eyes.I swear i almost snapped at her.

"The new princess is Hoshina Utau,the new transfer student from Rose Star High School."She said.

"What?...Utau?OH MY GOD!"I thought

Utau was my only friend left before i left for Seiyo Middle School.

And then we were dismissed for a 30 minutes break before lesson starts.

 **Kukai POV**

...Hoshina Utau,Ikuto's sister...AKA THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I'VE EVER MET.

Full of herself.

Rude.

Ties two ponytails like some little child.

ROLLS EYES.

She's just the perfect annoying girl...Why didn't they choose Hinamori anyways.

I bet there was steam coming out of my ears because of the look on Ikuto's face.

 **Ikuto POV**

Eh,Kukai is so mad HAHA!His anger is literally shown on his face.

But my sister isn't like that,she is just bad at expressing her emotions.

Guess Amu might be the new queen...Sooner or later she will fall in love with me.

 **In Class**

 **Amu POV**

Wait,what the heck?I'm in the A STAR class with all those...Disney fantasy people?WHAT THE HECK?And i was currently outside the classroom with Utau.

"Ne,Amu remember me?"Utau said.

"Of course i do...DUH"I said with a smile and to be honest,i was glad Utau was with me again,she was the only person that understood what i was going through back then.

"Thats good."She said with her angelic smile.A smile that was innocent yet somewhat scared.I knew what laid behind her facade,after all she's a mirror image of my emotions.

"Can the new students enter?"The teacher said.

We entered and everyone was staring at us especially that Souma Keikai guy?

"Hinamori Amu,yoroshiku."I said

"Hoshina Utau."Utau said very straightforwardly as it was her personality and i admired the unique personality of hers.I thought and smiled lightly.

"Himamori can sit beside Kukai and Ikuto while Hoshina can sit beside Kukai and by the way,I am Nikaidou-sensei"The Nikaidou-"sensei" said.

"Its HiNAmori,not HiMAmori"I snapped.

"A bit fierce there are we?Himamori."He said

I just rolled my eyes and walked to my seat ignoring stares from others.

"Hi"That Keikai guy said.

"Yo,Keikai?"I replied.

"Its KUKAI."He said with a grin.I almost blushed but i fought it down anyways.

"Mm okays,nice to meet cha and i would appreciate it if you let me pay attention to the class."I stated with a straight face that said "Shut the fuck up kid i have no interest in talking to you."

He nodded his head and buried it in his hands.

I didn't care if i hurt him,i was fine being alone and judged.

I felt someone's stare bore on my head i turned around and saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirking.

How i wish i can wipe that smirk off his face...

An idea struck me...A perfect one.

 **Ikuto POV**

Kukai got flat out rejected by Amu!HAHA,she's an interesting one alright.

She looked at me and i felt like my heart skipped a beat.I smirked at her,ignoring the sensation.

She looked at me and drank her water then...The most unexpected happened...

 **TBH**

 **Rin : This chapter is short like...REALLY SHORT :P**

 **Ikuto : Did she kiss me?**

 **Rin : Shut the cat up**

 **Amu : *Sobs***

 **Ikuto : Oh dear Amu don't worry , you will be the queen of me ;)**

 **Rin : Shut up , she wants to be Kukai's not yours.**

 **Kukai : Nani?...HINAMORI WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! *Goes over and hug Amu***

 **Rin : AWWWWW!*Glares at Ikuto***

 **Ikuto : Review for more chapters *Punches Kukai***

 **Okay so i will not be updating chapters anymore because my examinations are next week :O My prelim results aren't that good so i really need to study and yeah...I will be uploading Ripped Heart chapter 7 before my 2-3 weeks of not updating i guess?Hope yall will still review though :D Arigato !**


End file.
